In the earlier stage of the development of the mobile apparatus, the screen size of the mobile apparatus is relatively small, and the screen resolution is relatively low. At this time, operation system such as the Android operation system of the mobile terminal itself provides application function of single window, in which only one application can be displayed. That is to say, the operation system only allows one application in the foreground, and to interact with the user. The status of the application in the foreground is referred to as Activity Status, and the status of the application interacting with the user is referred to as Resumed Status. But with the rapid development of the hardware of the mobile terminal, particularly the increasing of the screen resolution and the increasing of the size, the application of single window of the operation system in the earlier stage of the mobile apparatus cannot meets the requirement of the user, and the user urgently requires that application function of multi-window being provided by the operating system of the mobile device. For example, the user wants to chat with his friends based on the instant message tool such as QQ while watching a video using a mobile terminal such as a tablet computer, two or more windows are required to be displayed in the interface of the tablet computer at the same time, wherein each window is used to display one application.
Generally speaking, a multi-window manager is running in the electronic apparatus having multi-window function, at least one object identifier corresponding to at least one application can be displayed in the display interface of the multi-window manager, how to conveniently and quickly enter the display interface of the multi-window manager becomes a question need to be solved.